pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3
Patapon 3 '''(パタポン3') Is the third and final installment in the Patapon series. It focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Evil Spirits and their continued 51j5jvUeDTL SL500 AA300 .jpg Patapon-3.jpg Patapon bj2hn gbjkm.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 12.42.26 PM.png 8 Player Race.PNG|A multiplayer race Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|4 players engaging in a Dungeon quest Gyabaan hero.png|Cannongyaban one of the latest superheros Shield djinn.png|One of the many dijinns Weapons.png|A sample of the many different weapons search for Earthend. It features the highest quality, new superheroes and a new style. Background In the most recent installment of the Patapon series, '''Patapon 3 '(パタポン3) begins directly where the game Patapon 2 ended, the Patapons finish building their Rainbow Bridge and have crossed the river to a new land. They find a large mysterious box. When the Patapons opened the box, seven evil spirits came out and turned everyone into stone except for the flag carrier Hatapon. A new tribe called the Bonedeths is seen in the third game's demo, and even the Akumapon will most likely return, as they are shown in one of the game's trailers. It is unknown whether a tribe is merely a servant of each spirit, or actually manifestations of it. Also, inside the box is a Silver Hoshipon, which finds Almighty and offers to help restore some of the Patapons back to life. The first Patapon Hoshipon restores is Hero and powers him up into Superhero Patapon (stronger version of Hero). Together, they found Hatapon playing PATA PATA PATA in which then you play PON. After a while Hatapon gives you the PATA drum. Then the demo starts. Get ready for the beat to start. Plus, the Patachat is available in Multiplayer Demo. Demos There were two demos prior to the release of the full game. A multiplayer beta and an official demo. New Features *Online Multiplayer *New Classes *A Superhero unit *New equipment and items *A Djinn instead of Miracles *New enemies *Equipment is recieved as random drops in Treasure Chests. ﻿﻿ *When exhausted units don't drop their caps but can still be revived. *Evolution map has been replaced with an experience system. Neutral It is unkown, but the Trifecta members, as Rarepons, may not have the actual Rarepon eye colour, as seen in the '100-Hour' Demo and several screenshots and videos. Perhaps they might change this when it comes to the finishing touches. So far it looks like they have changed this, for in some full game pictures there is a Chikurinchi with a blue eye color.thumb|left|250px|Official E3 trailer It is possible that Level 45 can be reached in-game. Trivia *The Patapon 3 multiplayer beta, has been removed from the PSN store. However, it can still be downloaded in Japanese HERE. Also, if you have downloaded the demo in the past, it can be re-obtained through your history in the PSN store. *Images can be found HERE. *The 2nd DEMO called: Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 hours DEMO" was released on January 6, 2011 in Japanese and can still be downloaded in Japanese HERE *If you go to the Patapon 3 Official site, complete the minigame, create a wallpaper and publish it, you will recieve a code. That code unlocks something in the final release. It may be a piece of equipment, or maybe a secret Superhero. It could also unlock a stage, a Djinn, or anything for that matter. *Unlike Patapon 2, this sequel has become darker and more serious. *Maybe, over the course of the next two weeks, the 'Full of Surprises: 100-Hour' Demo will have an AU/EU/US release. And for those of you who think the demo is a bad idea, it would most likely have a separate online server to the full game. *This is the only Patapon game in which you get the Chaka and Don Drums before the Pata Drum. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 Bosses *Hero *Superhero Patapon *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes Category:Patapon 3 Category:New units Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon Category:Story Character Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Akumapon Category:Dark Heroes Category:Artifacts Category:Drums Category:Seven Evil Spirits